


Familiar

by asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Short & Sweet, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/pseuds/asexual-fandom-queen
Summary: “If someone doesn’t hide our grimoire, I can’t be held responsible for whatever hex I unleash on that demon of a woman next door,” Lisa rants, storming into the kitchen and sliding out of her jacket as she goes, tossing it over the back of one of the chairs at the table.Iris scoffs and rolls her eyes. “What did she do this time?”





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



> A prompt fill for the wonderful [Nixie_DeAngel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel): _**"Lisa/Caitlin/Iris, Witches?"**_
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. If you do, make sure to leave comments and kudos!

“Angelica, no!” 

Caitlin swats the overzealous kitten away from the butter sitting out on the counter as her tiny tongue swipes over the surface, leaving a small textured streak in its wake. Iris chuckles and picks Angelica up as she scurries by, pulling her to her chest and stroking her fingers through downy black fur. 

“Don’t be mean to me, Mommy,” Iris says, holding Angelica up near her face and hitting Caitlin with a double whammy of adorable puppy eyes from both her familiar and her girlfriend. 

Caitlin frowns. “She won’t seem nearly as cute when she gives you toxoplasmosis,” she warns. 

Angelica squirms in Iris’ grip, and Iris lets the kitten crawl onto her shoulder and chew on her hair. She watches Caitlin measure a teaspoon of cinnamon from a glass jar on the breakfast island and dump it into a small mixing bowl with an assortment of spices she’s already measured out. 

“You need my help with anything?” Iris wonders, sliding off her stool on the opposite side of the island and rounding to Caitlin’s side. Angelica mewls on her shoulder, claws driving into Iris’ skin, but she steadies herself soon enough, crawling around the back of Iris’ neck to her other shoulder to get a better view of Caitlin at work. 

“Chop some pecans?” Caitlin replies. 

Iris smiles at her, dopey and enamoured. “Anything for you,” she says, leaning in to steal a sweet, slow kiss. 

Angelica climbs from Iris’ shoulder to Caitlin’s as the press of their mouths brings their bodies flush together. When they pull apart, Caitlin sighs dreamily, then hands Iris a knife from the block as Iris pulls a cutting board from the cupboard to her left. 

“I was talking to Linda today,” Iris says, putting her knife skills to work as Caitlin grates fresh nutmeg into her bowl. “She wanted to know if she could bring anything to the equinox.” 

Caitlin glances past Iris to the far counter where their combined baking endeavours – everything from brownies, to muffins, to cakes, to squares – have started piling up. 

“Anything that isn’t a sweet would be greatly appreciated,” Caitlin replies, smile sheepish.

Iris chuckles. “I’ll pass the message along.” 

As Caitlin moves to the stove with a pot of sugar and cornstarch, the sound of the front door opening catches both women’s attention. Angelica trills on Caitlin’s shoulder, and Caitlin reaches up to scratch behind her ear, whispering, “mama’s home.” 

“If someone doesn’t hide our grimoire, I can’t be held responsible for whatever hex I unleash on that demon of a woman next door,” Lisa rants, storming into the kitchen and sliding out of her jacket as she goes, tossing it over the back of one of the chairs at the table. 

Iris scoffs and rolls her eyes. “What did she do this time?” she asks. 

Lisa turns up her nose. “You wouldn’t believe the nerve,” she says. “Miss Sally Hairspray stopped me in the driveway as I was getting out of my car to ask if we really had to hang our charms out on our front porch. Apparently this is  _ a family neighborhood _ .” 

The air quotes are audible in her voice. 

“You can’t use your magic to harm an innocent,” Caitlin reminds her, pulling eggs and a glass pitcher of milk from the fridge. Of all the witches Iris has ever met – real witches, born with real power – Lisa is the most reluctant to play by the cosmic rules of not using her powers for personal gain. 

“What if I just spelled her hair prematurely grey?” Lisa suggest. 

Iris shakes her head. “Pretty sure that still counts,” she says. She moves on from chopping pecans to take Angelica back in her arms, giving Caitlin the freedom to whisk the milk vigorously into her pot as its contents heat up on the stove. 

“Fine,” Lisa huffs. “I’ll just do things the old fashioned way and key her car.” 

Iris explodes in a fit of giggles while Caitlin fixes Lisa with a disapproving glare, whisk still moving all the while. 

“What?” Lisa says, her voice honey sweet and full of faux innocence. “I'm entitled to some anger. It's always something with that woman. Today, it’s the charms. Yesterday, it was my bumper sticker.”

“The rainbow one, or the one that says  _ my other car is a broom _ ?” Iris asks.

Lisa shrugs. “Honestly, I didn't waste enough of my time listening to her whine to find out.”

Iris laughs again, and this time, Caitlin joins her. Lisa huffs and lets some of the tension melt from her shoulders, then strides forward and holds out her arms, heading Iris’ way. 

“Come here, baby,” Lisa mutters. She grabs Angelica from Iris’ hands, even as Iris leans in for a kiss. 

“I guess kids really do suck the passion out of a relationship,” Iris deadpans as she watches Lisa place a kiss to the top of Angelica’s head. 

Lisa narrows her eyes, unimpressed, and Iris can't hold back the smirk that tugs at the corner of her lips. 

“Come here,” Lisa says again, then grabs Iris’ hip with her free hand and tugs the other woman in for a kiss, firm and possessive, on the lips. 

“Love you,” she whispers as they pull apart. 

“Love you, too,” Iris replies. 

Lisa steps back and rounds the island to the stove, scratching Angelica behind the ear as she goes. “Something smells delicious,” she notes.

Caitlin sets an empty bowl down on the counter as she finishes whisking in the egg yolks. “It’s your favourite,” she replies. “Ginger cream pie.”

Lisa leans in and trails her lips up the shell of Caitlin’s ear. Caitlin flushes into the roots of her hair. 

“Think I meant you, Caity Bear.” 

Lisa drops a kiss the hinge of Caitlin’s jaw, then lower, against the side of her neck, until a shiver runs up Caitlin’s spine, and Iris’ pupils dilate just watching them. 

“The second you finish that pie, I'm dragging you both upstairs,” Iris warns them. 

“Anything I can do to expedite the process?” Lisa asks. 

Caitlin shivers again. “Not care if we don't have pie?” she suggests. 

All three women are upstairs before the pie filling has a chance to cool. 

And if, the next morning, Iris wakes up early – earlier than she needs even to prepare for the rest of the coven coming over to celebrate the equinox – to spell the muffler on the neighbour’s car, who could ever prove it? After all, her magic still works just fine, and if the universe couldn’t be bothered to provide so much as a metaphysical slap on the wrist for her inappropriate use of magic, then it must have been done in the name of fighting evil, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://asexual-fandom-queen.tumblr.com/).


End file.
